Gone
by Hanna Byun
Summary: [HIATUS] Mampukah Baekhyun menghapus semua kenangan bersama Luhan dan membukakan hatinya untuk orang lain? Apakah Chanyeol sudah mulai tertarik pada sosok Byun Baekhyun? BAD SUMMARY YAOI ! Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Sehun
1. Chapter 1

GONE

Tittle : Gone

Author : Hanna

Genre : School life , Family

Pair : Belum di tentukan

Rete : T

Length : Chapters

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : Jika ada kesamaan di fanfic saya mohon di maafkan karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan maupun plagiat,

HAPPY READING...!

Pagi mulai menjelang , matahari pun mulai terbit dan menampakan wujudnya . ia mulai menyabarkan cahaya hangatnya menuju bumi . Cahaya itu mulai masuk ke celah celah jendela bertirai di sebuah kamar megah nan mewah dengan disain eropa yang elegan.

" chagia, ayo bangun bukankah pagi ini kau harus mulai masuk sekolah.."

Suara teriakan yang begitu di kenalnya mengganggu tidur seorang namja manis nan imut yang masih nyaman dalam pelukan selimut tebalnya (?) . perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mulai mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang mengenai rentinanya .

Klek..

Suara pintu terbuka , masuklah seorang yeoja tua yang cantik namun terlihat masih muda atau kita panggil dengan Ny Byun .

"chagi. Ini sudah pagi bangunlah"

"ne eomma.."

Namja manis nan imut itu duduk di kasur king size nya dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah 20 menit ia keluar dan mengenakan seragam yang bisa ia pakai dan menyisir rambut hitamnya . Kemudian ia mengambil tas yang ada di atas meja belajar dan beranjak keluar kamar menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan . Ia duduk di depan Ny Byun yang terlebih dahulu berada di ruang makan , lalu ia mengambil sehelai roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberi dan memakanya dengan tenang. Kemudian datanglah seorang maid degan membawa nampan dengan jus dan beberapa botol obat yang ada di atasnya .

"ini jus dan obatnya , tuan muda"

"mhmm.." jawab Baekhyun . Maid itu pun tersenyum lalu membungkuk pergi dari ruang makan.

"baekhyunie,ingat kau harus minum obat dan jangan lupa akan hal itu ,lalu jangan terlalu lelah '

"ne eomma , jangan khawatir aku akan baik baik saja"

"hari ini aku akan pergi ke jepang untuk membantu appa mu mengurus perusahaan di sana, mungkin selama 1 minggu eomma disana,tak apa kan kau sendiri?"

"aku selesai.." jawab baekhyun dingin lalu meminum susunya hingga setengah gelas, mengambil botol obatnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada eommanya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil sang eomma

"huh .. anak itu" gumam Ny Byun sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba tiba sakit.

Baekhyun tetap berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya .

"cepat pergi " perintahnya dingin, sang supir hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesinya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah megah itu . Setelah 30 menit melewati jalanan pagi kota seoul akhirnya baekhyun sampai di sekolahnya yaitu XOXO Haight School , sekolah internasional yang terkanal di korea, dan juga sekolah pribadi milik keluarga Park yang menjabat sebagai rekan bisnis appa Baekhyun , Tn turun dari mobil setelah pintu mobil itu di buka oleh supir pribadi keluarga Byun, baekyhyun pun berjalan menuju kelasnya XII – A .

"hyung..! panggil seseorang . Dia Oh Sehun teman Baekhyun sejak kecil ia berbeda 2 tahun dari Baekhyun . Mereka berpisah ketika Baekhyun kelas 2 JHS Sehun harus pindah ke jepang karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dan sekarang mereka di pertemukan kembali saat Bekhyun masuk SHS.

"eoh , Sehun-ah ?ada apa?"

"ada apa? Apa kau tak merindukan ku hyung?" Tanya sehun sedikit kesal.

"aniya , wae?"

" aish hyung kau tega sekali.." jawab Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat .Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan sehun dan menepuk nepuk punggung sehun.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukan,

"sudah sehun-ah aku mau ke kelas"

"Baiklah hyung aku tunggu kau saat istirahat nanti kita makan bersama"

"mhmm.." jawab Baekhyun seadanya dan mulai melangkah kembali ke arah kelasnya .

Baekhyun berjalan dan sampai di kelas bertepatan dengan bell masuk sekolahnya,lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah yang awalnya berisik pun jadi sunyi. Ya karena semua orang yang ada di kelas itu sangat mengagumi sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun mulai dari wajahnya yang manis dan imut di saat yang bersamaan . Kepintaranya juga yang membawa nama baik sekolah . Sebanarnya mereka juga mengagumi sifat Baekhyun.

Dulu Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang baik , ramah , hangat manis dan manja . bukan sifat yang dingin dan terkesan anti sosial yang ia tunjukan pada orang orang. Dari rumor yang beredar penyabab Baekhyun seperti itu adalah sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu , Baekhyun di tinggal mati oleh tunangannya . Katanya ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi tunangannya itu.

"pagi baekhyun-ah" sapa namja dengan mata bulatnya – Do Kyungsoo—

"mhmm" jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang bangku Baekhyun. 5 menit kemudian Lee seomsangnim masuk diikuti oleh seorang namja tinggi dengan mata bulat yang indah dengan sekali melihatnya hanya terlintas kata tampan(?) .

"nah seperti yang kalian lihat aku membawa seorang teman baru untuk kalian .sekarang perkenalkan namamu.."

"annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida, aku pindahan dari kanada…jadi mohon bantuanya"ucap canyeol lalu membungkukan badanya.

"seperti yang tadi Chanyeol katakana dia baru pindah dari kanada jadi aku harap kalian berteman baik dengan nya, oke Chanyeol kau duduk di sebelah Byun Baekhyun . Baekhyun angkat tangan mu" perintah Lee seongsangnim

Baekhyun pun mengangkat tangan nya dangan seperti biasa dengan muka datarnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun duduk, lalu ia duduk dan menatap Baekhyun .

" Annyeong" sapa Chanyeol , tapi Baekhyun tetap menatap ke depan tanpa memperdulikan sapa Chanyeol . Chanyeol yang di acuhkan hanya mendengus kesal dan beralih menghadap ke depan . Saat menghadap ke depan dan memperhatikan pelajaran kembali.

Jam istirahat

Seperti yang Sehun katakan ia ingin baristirahat dengan hyung yang ia sayangi . ia pun berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun yang ada di lantai 2 . Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun lalu masuk .

" Baekhyun Hyung?" panggil Sehun

"eoh tunggu sebentar aku masukan dulu buku ini "ucapnya lalu memesukan bukunya ke tasnya yang berwarna hitam .

"ayo pergi " ucap baekhyun berjalan ke arah Sehun , Sehun pun berjalan beriringan dengan langkah Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin .

"kau mau pesan apa hyung?" Tanya sehunn setelah ia mendapatkan meja untuk makan bersama baekhyun.

"aku pesan jus strawberi saja" jawab baekhyun lau duduk di kursi kantin .

"kau tidak makan ? makanlah sesuatu hyung kau tak lihat kau sangat kurus sekarang "

"aku hanya ingin minum Oh Sehun " jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Sehun sudah hafal jika Baekhyun sudah keras kepala seperti itu . Akhirnya Sehun pergi untuk memesan makanan dan minuman . Setelah beberapa menit Sehun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi 1 gelas jus strawberi, 1 gelas jus melon dan 1 piring nasi goreng kimchi . ia meletakan pesanan Baekhyun hadapan Baekhyun dan meletakannya di atas meja begitu pula pesananya ia letakan di atas meja .

"hyung kau sudah meminum obatmu?"tanya sehun.

"ani . Aku tidak membawanya" bohong Baekhyun, jelas jelas tadi pagi ia membawanya dan menyimpanya di saku jasnya.

" Mwo ? apa kau sudah gila hyung? Apa kau tak ingin sembuh hah?" Tanya sehun degan kesal sekaligus khawatir .

" Ani . aku tak gila . lagi pula jika aku minum obat pun aku tak akan sembuh dan jika aku sembuh pun tak ada yang berubah ." kata Baekhyun dengan santainya.

" hyung , begitu tak pentingkah nyawamu itu ? Apa kau tak sayang dengan keluargamu?"

" ya , Mereka tak peduli denganku yang mereka pedulikan hanya harta yang tak akan ada habis dan akhirnya hanya keegoisan yang tersisa untuk ku."

" hyung berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu . keluargamu juga menyayangimu mereka hanya berusaha mencari yang terbaik untukmu jadi aku harap kau berhenti berkata seolah tak ada yang peduli denganmu !. Kau berubah hyung semenjak dia - "kesal sehun.

"HENTIKAN OH SEHUN ." Bentak Baekhyun.

"jangan buat aku mengingatnya kembali , aku mohon"

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan kantin. Tapi ia berhenti karena merasa Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"hyung aku mohon,aku sangat peduli padamu jadi aku - "

"lepaskan Oh Sehun"ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit dingin. Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan sehun dengan sedikit kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"mianhae hyung.."gumam sehun dengan penuh penyasalan. Sehun menyesal membuat hyung yang ia sayangi itu harus mengingat hal yang paling di benci hyungnya itu.

Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju atap sekolah tak memperdulikan suara bel yang mempertandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah habis. Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga , airmata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya .

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari toilet, ia tak sengaja melihat teman sebangkunya berjalan melawan arah menuju kelasnya. karena penasaran akhirnya Chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di atap sekolahnya ia berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap , ia menagis di sana " mianhae ... mianhae hyung..bogoshipo.." gumam Baekhyun di tengah tangisnya. Semakin lama Baekhyun semakin terisak tapi setelah beberapa lama ia mulai merasakan sakit di seluruh badan dan kepalanya. "akh appo.." gumam baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit.

Chanyel yang penasaran , sampai di atap sekolah ia melihat baekhyun memunggunginya . Ia mulai menghampiri baekhyun.

" Baekhyun ?" panggilnya . merasa di panggil baekhyun membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke arah chanyeol.

"untuk apa kau kesini?"tanya Baekhyun to-the-point.

"ah itu.. aku hanya .." jawab Chanyeol, Ia bingung.

"pergilah tinggalkan aku sendiri" jawab baekhyun sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang memang tak mempunyai alasan untuk tetap tinggal akhirnya memutuskan pergi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol pergi mulai merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya mulai lemas, ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir melewati hidungnya .

Bruk

Mendengar suara keras Chanyeol segera membalikan badanya dan bertapa terkejutnya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun . bertapa terkejutnya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pigsan dengan darah dari hidungnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"AARRGGHHTT..." erangan Sehun. Sehun merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berniat mengejar Baekhyun . Ia mencari Baekhyun di kelasnya namun nihil ia tak melihat namja mungil itu. Ia tidak menyerah ia mencari di perpustakaan namun tak ada juga. di taman dan toilet juga ia tak melihat wujud Baekhyun. ia berhenti sejenak kira kira Baekhyun dimana . ah ia ingat ada satu tempat yang belum ia cari yaitu atap sekolah . Sehun berlari menuju atap , dan bertapa terkejutnya ia melihat Baekhyun yang berada di dekapan seorang namja. Ia segera merebut Baekhyun dari namja yang asing menurutnya.

Chanyeol kaget karena tiba tiba ada yang merebut Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia hanya diam melihat pemandangan itu. "apa yang kau lakukan cepat bantu aku membawanya ke UKS" perintah Sehun pada Chanyeol, apa ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah membentak sunbaenya itu?

Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena ia tak tau apa apa tiba tiba di bentak oleh namja yang ia tak kenal. Canyeol membantu Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke UKS. Setelah sampai di UKS Sehun segera membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang uks , masuklah seorang perawat dan memeriksa keaadaan Baekhyun . tapi sebelum itu terjadi ke dua namja tinggi itu di usir keluar oleh perawat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit perawat itu keluar , Sehun yang menyadari itu bergegas berdiri menghampiti perawat untuk menanyakan keadaan baekhyun.

" bagaimana keaadaanya?"tanya sehun sejujurnya ia sangat cemas mengingat Baekhyun hanya mau minum obat ketika di paksa .

" keadaanya .. mhmm mungkin akn lebih baik kita membawanya ke rumah sakit itu bisa membantunya." jawab suster. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar ia sudah duga pasti keaadaan hyungnya itu akan semakin memburuk. Chanyeol yang dari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa diam karena ia memang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Setelah perawat citu pergi sehun segera masuk ke dalam rung UKS, ia bisa melihat hyungnya itu tertidur dengan wajah puct pasi. " hyung ... kau keras kepala lihat sekarang..." ucap sehun penuh dengan kesedihan ,

"hyung aku sangat menyayangimu , maka dari itu sembuhlah untukku..." kata sehun dengan nada bergetar, sungguh ia sangat tidak ingin untuk kehilangan hyungnya tu. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti apa - apa pergi meninggalkan UKS begitu saja setelah mendengar apa yang sehun katakan pada Chanyeol.

Gone

Chanyeol terus berjalan sambil melamun , sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu . Setelah melihat Baekhyun lebih dakat ia jadi mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang ia lihat di selembar foto lama, yang di perlihatkan oleh sepupunya sekitar 1 tahun lalu .

" hah... siapa ya ? kenapa aku tak mengingatnya.." . Chanyeol terus berjalan namun, dia tak menuju kelasnya melainkan ke tempat tadi ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, atap sekolah. Chanyeol segera duduk di sudut atap dan menghadap ke pemandangan luar sekolah . Sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia bolos pelajaran saat ini-_-.

" Rasanya pernah lihat... tapi dimana ya..?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol terus mengingat ingat hingga akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu.

" akh aku ingat.. tunanganya Luhan hyung... Baekkie? apa Baekhyun adalah Baekkie little baconya luhan hyung ?" ucapnya.

**Flashback**

**Sore itu Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar di kamarnya, ia memana****n****g sangat menyukai alat musik ini. Hingga suara pintu terbuka, ia menghentikan permainannya. Ia melihat kakak sepupunya masuk ke kamarnya, saat ini adalah liburan musim panas sehingga kakak sepupunya datang berkunjung.**

**" Chanyeol-ah bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya hyungnya itu.**

**" Masuklah Luhan hyung.." setelah mendapatkan izin dari Chanyeol luhan masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur king size milik Chanyeol. **

**" maaf mengganggumu Chanyeol-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. **

**"tak apa hyung , mungkin kau bosan " balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Luhan ,Ia menilai bahwa hyungnya ini pasti ada masalah wajahnya seperti ada beban.**

**" kau tak apa hyung, sepertinya kau ada masalah..?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum tulus.**

**" tidak aku hanya merindukan little bacon.." ucap luhan sambil tersenyum**

**"aish.. kau ini hyung.. tapi siapa little Bacon mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol.**

**" Mhmm...dia Baekkie..Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya luhan. Karena Chanyeol penasaran dengan wajah seseorang yang membuat luhan seperti ini, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk luhan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan dua orang. Satu orang namja tengah mempout bibirnya dan satu lagi seorang namja yang Chanyeol tau adalah Luhan tengah mencium pipi namja sebelahnya, terlihat manis sekali.**

**...**

Sehun yang tengah menunggu Baekhyun sadar di UKS, ia sadar dari lamunanya dan mengingat sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan setelah menolong Baekhyun, menelepon orangtua Baekhyun. ia mulai mengambil handphonenya, dan menelepon eomma Baekhyun.

" yeobseo?" ucap di sebrang sana.

" akh..yobseo..ahjuma ini sehun..Baekhyun hyung pingsan di sekolah ahjuma penyakitnya kambuh ."

" mwo? apa dia sudah sadar? apa ia sudah meminum obatnya?" tanya Ny Byun .

" hyung belum sadar ahjuma, seperti biasa ia tak meminum obatnya.."lapor sehun.

" anak itu benar benar...maafkan ahjuma sehunie , ahjuma sedang tidak ada di korea sekarang ahjuma ada di Jepang,bisakah kau menjaga Baekhyun..?"

"ya ahjuma tenang saja aku pasti menjaganya.."ucap sehun yakin.

" Maafkan aku merepotkanmu Sehun.. tapi aku mau minta tolong jika Baekhyunie sudah bangun antarkan dia menemui dokternya.."

" tak apa ahjuma aku sama sekali tak merasa di repotkan,ya aku akan mengantar hyung ahjuma tenang saja.."

" kalu begitu terimakasih sehunie..annyeong..."

" sama sama ahjuma.."

"aku tak mau di bawa ke tempat laknat itu..." ucap suara namja yang sedang tidur di ranjang uks - Baekhun - .ternyata sejak sehun menelepon Ny Byun Baekhyun sudah sadar.

"hyung kau sudah sadar?"

" menurutmu? kenapa kau disini bukan di kelasmu?"tanya Baekhyun.

"kau bertanya kenapa aku disini? tentu saja menjagamu. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu di kelasmu aku akan mengantarmu ku rumah sakit dan mengantarmu pulang. Dan juga sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumahmu " jelas sehun panjang lebar.

" tak perlu aku tak mau ke Rumah sakit,kau tak perlu mengantarku.."ucap Baekhyun . Baekhyun mencoba duduk namun karena masih lemas ia tak bisa melakukan itu .

" kau keras kepala sekali hyung, masa bodoh kau mau atau tidak aku akan tetap mengantar mu" ucap Sehun tegas.

"terserah aku mau tidur kepala ku sakit, lebih baik kau keluar.." balas baekhyun dengan nada dinginya. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya bsa menghela nafasnya dan berjalan keluar UKS dan menuju kelasnya,berhubung bel pergantian pelajaran pasti di kelasnya tidak da guru jadi ia tak akan di hukum.

setelah sehun keluar Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tadi ia tutup , mata yang tadi terbuka menutup kembali dan mengeluarkan air mata . Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, sungguh ia merasa sesak di dadanya karena mengingat kenangan saat ia bertemu hingga berpisah dangan tunanganya.

**Flashback on..**

Sore itu di taman kota, Baekhyun berjalan dengan tatapan kosong air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Namja berusia 17 tahun itu berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan yang ada di tempat itu. Ia masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan pahit yang menimpa dirinya. kenyataan bahwa ia menderita kanker otak. Penyakit laknat yang bersarang di tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, ia merasa tak ada harapan untuk ia hidup.

Setelah ia sampai di ayunan , ia segera mendudukan dirinya di salah satu ayunan itu . Air matanya terus mengalir melewati pipi chubynya yang mungkin akan tirus beberapa bulan lagi. Semakin lama tangisan Baekhyu semakin keras ia terisak namun ia tahan.

Hari mulai menjelang malam, Baekhyun masih saja menangis .Namun beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun merasa sakit di kepalanya,rasanya kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Hingga tiba tiba ia merasa ada cairan mengalir dari hidungnya."akhh...appo..." desisnya.

Sorang namja sedang berjalan,ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan melewati taman kota . XI Luhan namanya seorang namja berdarah keturunan china ,yang berusia 18 tahun .Saat melihat lihat matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang menunduk di sebuah ayunan terlihat namja yang ada di ayunan itu seperti merasa kesakitan. Karena rasa khawatir dan penasaran ia mengahampirinnya.

" hei gwenchanha?" tanyanya pada namja itu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari namja yang lebih kecil dari tubunya itu. Tiba tiba namja yang ia tanyai pingsan , tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Tentu saja ia terkejut karena ia tak melakukan apapun tapi namja mungil ini malah tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan tak tau harus membawa namja ini kemana,sejujurnya ia ingin sekali membawa namja itu ke rumah sakit namun mengingat ini sudah malam mungkin taksi jarang lewat , ingin menelpon ambulan tapi handphone nya mati kehabisan baterai . Hingga akhirnya ia membawa ke apartemenya.

Luhan menggendong namja itu di punggungnya , untung saja apartemenya tak jauh dari taman kota jika berjalan menghabiskan waktu 15 menit. Setelah berjalan ia sampai di depan pintu apartemenya dan memencet kode apartemenya. Dengan susah payah Luhan membawa namja itu ke tempat tidurnya dan menidurkanya di ranjang king sizenya.

Luhan tak sadar saat ia menidurkan namja itu ada sebuah kertas terjatuh ke lantai dan sebagian kertas itu masuk ke kolong tempat memperhatikan wajah namja itu , ia baru sadar namja itu mimisan. Luhan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa baskom (?) dengan air hangat di dalamya dan menyimpanya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Luhan berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil handuk kecil setelah ia mendapatkanya ia menuju tempat tidurnya.

Luhan mencelupkan handuknya ke baskom itu lalu memeras airnya dan mengusap handuknya ke philtrum (?) namja mungil untuk membersihkan darahnya yang sedikit sedikit iba melihat namja yang ia temukan di taman, merasa sudah bersih Luhan meninggalkan namja itu dan menuju kamar sebelahnya untuk beristirahat.

Sinar marahari di pagi ini mulai menyinari bumi. Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Namja imut itu mulai mengerjap erjapkan matanya untuk menyusuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke rentinanya. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja menyibakan tirai agar sinar matahari masuk ke ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu membalikan badannya ia terkejut orang yang di tolongnya sudah sadar, "hei kau sudah bangun?" –Luhan

"nuguseyo..?" tanya namja itu ,bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" naneun Xi Luhan imnida. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di taman jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku" jawab Luhan.

"lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Luhan. Namja imut itu bagun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur(?).

"akh...aku Baekhyun, Byun baekhyun. Terimakasih tapi aku mau pulang." Ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur . Saat ingin berdiri Baekhyun terjatuh karena ia masih dalam keadaan lemas. Luhan yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"kau masih lemas lebih baik kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Luhan bijak.

Luhan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Luhan membuat roti panggang dan 2 gelas susu vanila . Baekhyun yang merasa sudah baik akhirnya keluar menuju dapur.

"hei Baekhyun-ssi kemarilah kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Luhan dengan ramah. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan menduduki salah satu kursi yang membuat ia berhadapan dengan Luhan . Dan memulai memakan roti panggang itu dengan perlahan.

" Baekhyun-ssi , aku ingin bertanya..bolehkah?" tanya Luhan dengan hati hati. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" sedang apa kau di taman? Dan kenapa bisa pingsan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

" aku sedang jalan jalan . Mungkin karena kelelahan." Bohong Baekhyun.

" baiklah. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Setelah sarapan Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi dan ia meminjamkan bajunya untuk Baekhyun. Setelah baekhyun mandi Luhan benar- benar mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya menggunakan Taksi .

Sekarang disinilah Baekhyun dan Luhan , di dalam taksi . Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka menuju rumah Baekhyun, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai . Sebuah bangunan mewah dengan disain eropa, lalu Baekhyun dan Luhan turun dari taksi. Luhan mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan rumah Baekhyun.

" Tuan muda silahkan masuk.." ucap salah satu maid. Tiba tiba datang seorang yeoja paru baya namun tetap cantik dan terkesan awet muda menghampiri mereka.

" Baekhyun kau darimana saja aku mencarimu kemana mana." Ucap yeoja itu yang Luhan yakini itu adalah Ibu Baekhyun.

" aku menginap di rumanya.." Jawb Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan yang dibelakangnya. Mersa di perhatikan Luhan memasang senyum ramahnya .

" annyeonghaseyo... ahjuma.. Xi Luhan imnida .."

" ah tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa menginap di rumahmu Luhan-ssi? Dan aku belum pernah melihatmu.." Tanya ibu baekhyun

"itu... karena aku menemukanya pingsan di taman kota. Ya karena aku baru berkenalan denganya tadi pagi" kata luhan penjelasan Luhan Ny Byun melihat putranya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"tak perlu khawatir eomma aku baik baik saja.." ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Ibunya. Luhan yang merasa urusanya sudah selesai, pamit pulang.

" baiklah ahjuma..Baekhyun-ssi aku permisi dulu sepertinya aku harus pulang." Pamit Luahn.

"Baiklah terimakasih sudah menolongku dan mengantarkanku pulang." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan pun membalikan badanya dan melangkah menjauhi rumah Baekhyun dan menuju rumahnya.

...

Luhan telah sampai di depan apartemenya dan membuka pintu apartemenya. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum . Setelah itu ia menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan belajar . Sekitar 15 menit Luhan di dalam kamar mandi akhirnya ia keluar untuk berganti baju.

Luhan mengambil Bajunya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidrnya namun saat ia berdiri..

Srek..

Luhan mendengar suara kertas tersobek, ia mencari asal suara itu ternyata berasal dari bawah kakinya. Karena penasaran Ia mengambilnya , setelah membaca tulisan itu Luhan hanya membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Di kertas itu tertulis bahwa Byun Baekhyun positif terkena kanker otak.

Keesokan harinya di sore hari Baekhyun mengunjungi rumah Luhan untuk mengembalikan baju yang di pinjamnya kemarin. Baekhyun memencet bel rumah luhan . Tak lama ia melihat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan luhan yang menggunakan baju santainya.

" eoh Baekhyun-ssi? Ada apa kemari?" tanya luhan.

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bajumu yang ku pinjam kemarin" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan mempersilahkan Baekhyu masuk.

" masuklah dulu "

"ah ya terima kasih.." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan Baekhyun minuman. Setelah beberapa menit Luhan membawa 2 gelas jus jeruk dan selembar kertas.

" minumlah.."

" terimakasih Luhan-ssi" jawab Baekhyun dan meminum minumannya.

" tak perlu seformal itu panggil saja aku Luhan hyung sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku dan aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyun-ah tak apa kan?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju .

" oh ya sepertinya ada barangmu yang tertinggal di sini" ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan kertas yang ia temukan di kamarnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah kertas diagnosa penyakitnya dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya yang sipit itu .

" kau sudah melihatnya hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

" sayangnya...ya aku melihatnya" jawab Luhan.

"sudahlah tak usah difikirkan,jika kau terlalu memikirkanya kau bisa tambah sakit. Daripada kau memikirkanya lebih baik kita jalan jalan saja kau mau?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

...

Semakin hari Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin dekat . Tak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara mereka,hingga salah satu dari mereka menyadari sebuah perasaan yang hinggap di hatinya.

Pagi itu Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam untuk Baekhyun, akhir akhir ini ia menyadari bertapa manisnya dan imutnya Baekhyun. Setiap melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ia merasakan perutnya di penuhi kupu-kupu terbang, jantungnya berdetak, dan darahnya berdesir hebat dan ia suka rasa itu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun telah sampai di taman bermain, Baekhyun terlihat sngat senang ia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, ia sangat bersemangat mengajak Luhan menaiki wahana yang ada di taman baermain itu .Setelah mereka menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada di wahana itu, Luhan mengajak baekhyun menaiki wahan Bianglala.

"Baekhyun-ah ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." ucap Luhan.

" Baekhyun yang asik melihat pemandangan dari Baianglala, menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tatapan heran.

" katakanlah hyung.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" mhmm... saranghae Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Luhan dengan menahan nafas sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan cinta luhan hanya diam tanpa berkedip . Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

" tapi Luhan hyung.. Aku sakit..aku tak bisa..aku akan meninggal.. dan itu akan menyakitimu hyung.." jawab Baekhyun dengan meneteskan air matanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun membalas perasaan Luhan namun ia sadar ia hanya akan menyakiti Luhan pada akhirnya.

" aku tak peduli.. kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku ... lagipula aku juga pasti akan mati bukan hanya kau saja. Ku mohon Baekhyun aku tau kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku kan?"

" Kau akan sembuh percayalah.. aku akan membantu mu.." lanjut luhan.

Luhan pun menggeser tempat duduknya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "jadi apa jawabanmu?"tanya luhan.

" nado saranghae Luhan hyung..." jawab Baekhyun denagan senyuman yang daliri air mata bahagianya...

Luhan dan Baekhyun pulang dari taman bermain dengan gembira, tentu mereka gembira karena hubungan mereka bukan sekedar teman, sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, senyuman mereka pun tak pudar-pudar dari wajah mereka. Sungguh ini sangat membahagiakan terlebih untuk Baekhyun, disaat ia harus mendapatkan kenyataan pahit tapi disaat itulah Luhan datang dan membawa penawar sakitnya dengan kemanisan cinta.

Luhan mengantar Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya, sekarang mereka berhadapan di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang malu terus saja menundukan wajahnya, matanya terus menatap tautan tangannya dengan tangan Luhan.

"masuklah udaranya semakin dingin" ucap Luhan. Mendengar itu Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, Ia bisa lihat Luhan tersenyum tulus . Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan melepaskan tautan tangan dan melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Sebelum masuk ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan. Luhan melambaikan tanganya, dan memberi kode bahwa ia akan pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, melihat Baekhyun sudah masuk Luhan berjalan menuju apartemenya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, Ny Byun yang baru turun dari lantai atas terheran heran melihat putranya yang senyum senyum sendiri, tapi ia senag karena semenjak Baekhyun di diagnosa Baekhyun jadi sedikit murung.

" Baekhyun, kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri eoh..?" Tanya Ny Byun.

"i-itu.. kerena… Luhan nyung menyatakan cinta padaku eomma.." jawab Baekhyun jujur dengan muka merah tomat. Ny Byun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri putra semata wayang dan mengelus surai hitam putranya.

" Lalu apa kau menerimanya? Sepertinya iya, kau terlihat senang sekali."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memeluk ibunya dengan hangat untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya. Ny byun membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam.

**GONE**

5 bulan setelah Luhan menyatakan cintanya, sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun bagaikan amplop dan perangko yang tak terlepaskan. Menjemput Baekhyun di pagi hari untuk pergi sekolah bersama sama. Baekhyun dan Luhan berbeda sekolah Baekhyun bersekolah di XOXO SHS sedangkan luhan bersekolah di Shppire Blue SHS.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Luhan menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya, untuk pergi bersama. Luhan mengklakson mobilnya seperi biasa untuk member tahu Baekhyun kalau dia sudah datang. Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya berjalan menuju mobil luhan dan menaikinya.

"good morning little bacon…" sapa Lihan denhan panggilan sayangnya.

" ne.. good morning too deer.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Setelah berbalas sapa Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

" Luhan hyung.. eomma menyuruhmu datang sore ini, katanya ada yang mau dia bicarakan dengan mu…"

" benarkah ? baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Luhan menyanggupi. Setelah 30 menit Luhan sampai di sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun turun tapi sebelum itu ia mengecup pipi Luhan, Luhan pun tersenyum . Baekhyun turun dari mobil Luhan dan melambaikan tanganya, Luhan membalas dan pergi menuju sekolahnya.

...

Teng.. teng… ( bel pulang sekolah )

Mendengar bel pelajaran berakhir semua murid XOXO SHS keluar dari kelas masing masing dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun ia keluar dari kelasnya, saat berada di pintu gerbang ia melihat Luhan sedang melambaikan tanganya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju Luhan .

" ayo baekkie cepat, aku mau bertemu dengan calon mertua ku" ucap luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergegas naik mobil Luhan yang akan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 30 menit mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Luhan turun dari mobil, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya – Ny Byun - berdiri di depan pintu seperti menunggu mereka. Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu, dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Di ruang itu pula sudah ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk sambil membaca Koran yang dapat di pastikan bahwa ia adalah appa baekhyun.

" jadi ahjuma.. ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

" Luhan-ah apa kau benar benar mencintai Baekhyun?" Ny Byun menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi.

" ya aku sangat mencintainya.." jawab Luhan dengan yakin.

" aku tau ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku merasa kau sangat tepat untuk jadi pasangan Baekhyun. Aku ingin kalian segera bertunangan." Ucap Ny byun dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu terkejut sekaligus senang, bukankah ini berarti bahwa ia sudah di percayai oleh orang tua baekhyun.

" benarkah?" Tanya luhan dengan senyumnya, sungguh ia sangat senang.

" ya kau sekarang hubungilah orangtuamu kita akan menentukan tanggalnya." Ucap Appa Baekhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan. Setelah mendengar itu Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan pamit untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Luhan di ajak oleh keluarga Byun untuk makan malam bersama,namun ia menolak karena ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Luhan telah sampai di apartemenya segera menghubungi orang tuanya di China, ya Luhan adalah pertukaran pelajar dari China – Korea dan memutuskan menetap di korea sampai ia kuliah nanti. 2 minggu setelah perundingan pertunangan itu , Luhan dan Baekhyun benar benar di ikat dengan tali pertunangan. Kedua orang tua merekapun sangat dekat karena ternyata ibu Luhan adalah teman dari Ibu baekhyun saat kuliah dulu.

Sebulan setelah pertunangan itu Luhan mendapatkan liburan 2 minggu , 1 minggu ia akan habiskan dengan keluarganya di China dan 3 hari di Kanada ,rumah sepupunya. Sebenarnya ia sangat berat berpisah dengan Baekhyun selama 10 hari , walaupun 4 hari ia benar benar akan habiskan dengan baekhyun, Ia pasti akan merindukan little baconnya itu.

10 hari telah berlalu, Luhan telah menghabiskan satu pertiga liburanya dan ia akan menghabiskan liburanya dengan Baekhyun di Korea. Luhan dan Baekhyun telah janjian untuk bertemu di taman kota, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Luhan menunggu Baekhyun di sebrang Jalan, ia benar benar merindukan Baekhyun hingga ia tak mau menunggu Baekhyun di taman Kota. Baekhyun sampai di sebrang jalan lainya, ia harus menyebrang di taman kota. Baekhyun melihat Luhan di sebrang jalan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan namun ia tak memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas yang sudah berganti.

Baekhyun berlari namun saat di tengah jalan ia mendengar suara klokson mobil, terlihat jelas sebuah truk besar berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya membeku di tengah jalan, Luhan yanh terkejut melihat Baekhun yang tiba tiba diam hanya bias membelalakan matanya saat melihat sebuah truk besar yang akan segera menghempaskan tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

BRAKK…

Baekhyun terhempas ke pinggir jalan, ia bias merasakan perih di permukaan kulitnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan. Ia merasa aneh harusnya badanya terasa sangat sakit. Saat melihat ke depan jalan tepatnya tengah jalan , Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku karena melihat Luhan di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan berlari menuju Luhan yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Baekhyun mengangkat luhan ke pangkuanya, perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan mengangkat tanganya ke arah pipi Baekhun yang sudah basah dengan air matanya sendiri

" hyung.. hiks.. aku mohon bertahanlah…hiks.." ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak .

" Ba- Baekhyun…g- gwe- gwenchanha..?" tanya Luhan dengan lemah. Sebenarnya badanya sangat sakit dan berat untuk melakikan sesuatu.

" aku mohon bertahan..hiks..hiks…" mohon Baekhyun. Orang orang mulai mengerubuni mereka. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan iba ada juga yang khawatir.

" KENAPA KALIAN HANYA MELIHAT CEPAT HUBUNGI AMBULANCE " teiak Baekhyun, sungguh ia sangat panik dan takut kehilangan Luhan. Orang orang yang sadar segera menolong Baekhyun dan Luhan salah satu diantara mereka menelepon rumah sakit untuk meminta ambulance datang.

" Tak.. perlu Baekhyun-ah… aku tak akan bertahan…" ucap Luhan dengan sangat pelan.

"apa yang kau katakana hyung.. kau akan bertahan untukku kan…

Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan sangat membencimu…" ucap Baekhun dengan airmata yang tak ada habisnya mengalir.

" baekhyun-ah ssa..rang..hae.." Ucap Luhan lau memejamkan matanya.

" hyung…hiks..Bangun…. hyung….. ANDWE…HYUNG….." teriak baekhyun frustasi. Luhan telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan menutup matanya, ia meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh luhan dan salah satu perawat memapah baekhyun masuk ke ambulance. Baekhyun yang tertekan atas kematian Luhan pingsan saat akan menaiki ambulance.

3 hari telah berlalu setelah kematian Luhan, Baekhyun pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dapat ia lihat seorang yeoja tengah memegang tanganya yang di infuse, Ia baru sadar setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia juga melihat serang namja muda yang ia kenal sejak kecil Oh Sehun dengan menatapnya khawatir.

" eomma… dimana Luhan hyung..?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sepenuhnya sadar. Sepertinya ia masih belum menerima kematian Luhan. Ibu Baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan sangat sedih melihat anaknya seperti ini.

" Kuatkan dirimu Baekhyun, Luhan sudah pergi kau harus mengikhlaskanya.." uacp Ny Byun dengan air mata yang perlahan turun. Baekhyun hanya melihat ibunya dengan tatapan kosong dengan airmata yang mengalir lalu sedetik kemudian ia senyum dengan mirisnya.

" eomma jangan bercanda sungguh itu tak kucu sama sekali.. aku bermimpi Luhan hyung kecelakaan…hiks… itu mimpikan eomma…" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terisak.

" bersabarlah chagi.. kau harus berlapang dada.." ucap Ny byun lau memeluk putranya yang sedang terguncang itu.

" TIDAK EOMMA…hiks.. LUHAN HYUNG TAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU…" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan eommanya ia ingin memastikan Luhan tidak apa apa. Ny Byun yang panik segera menyuruh sehun untuk memanggil dokter. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang dan menyuntikan obat penenang, setelah itu baekhyun tidur dengan airmata yang masih mengailr dari matanya.

" sepertinya putra anda sangat shock.. jadi mungkin jangan terlalu membuatnya tertekan dan jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat member beban fikiran padanya.." ucap dokter itu lalu pamit . Sehun dan Ny Byun menatap baekhyun yang tertidur itu dengan tatapan iba hingga airmata Ny Byun tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Seminggu setelah Baekhyun dirawat, Baekhyun pun di perbolehkan pulang. Sepulangnya Baekhyun hanya akan ada di dalam kamarnya menyendiri dan menangis dalam diam. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu memutuskan untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan menetap di Korea setelah meminta ijin dari orang tuanya.

Setelah berhari hari Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamar ia kelaur dari kamarnya dengan mata sembab dan tatapan kosong.

" eomma.. aku ingin mengunjungi makam Luhan hyung… "

" aku akan menyuruh Tn kim mengantarmu" ucap eomma Baekhyun, lalu memanggi Tn kim yang sekertaris kepercayaan appa Baekhyun.

Siangnya Baekhyun pergi ke makam Luhan, Luhan di makam di Korea atas permintaan Ny byun ."hyung.. apa kau Bahagia meninggalkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan airmatanya mengalir.

" ini salahku jika aku tak ceroboh kau pasti di sini bersamaku..hiks"

" saranghae… My deer…." Ucap baekhyun dan meletakan bunga tulip putih di atas makam Luhan.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

GONE

Tittle : Gone

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Angst/School life /Family

Pair : belum di tentukan

Rete : T

Length : Chapters 2

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : Jika ada kesamaan di fanfic saya mohon di maafkan karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan maupun plagiat, Main cast punya Tuhan YME

HAPPY READING...!

**GONE**

Setelah mengingat kenangan pahit itu Baekhyun tertidur di UKS hingga pulang sekolah. Sehun berjalan menuju UKS ia mau menjemput Baekhyun, Ia masuk dan meletakan tas hitam Baekhyun di atas kursi lalu berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan bekas jejak jejak airmata Baekhyun.

Sehun mengelus pipi tirus Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti.

" apakah kau masih belum bisa melupakanya hyung..?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun, tak ada niatan sedikitpun ia ingin membangunkan Baekhyun. Sehun tau, Baekhyun jadi sedikit terpuruk setelah ia bertengkar di atap sekolah. Secara tidak langsung ia mengingatkan pada Baekhyun tentang Luhan. Sejujurnya ia juga sedih melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang. Sikap Baekhyun yang sekarang dengan yang dulu bagaikan langit dan bumi, ia seolah tak mengenal Baekhyun. Namun biarpun begitu cintanya tak hilang untuk Baekhyun.

**Sehun POV**

Aku melihatnya tidur, terlihat sekali Baekhyun hyung habis menangis. Melihatnya seperti ini mengingatkanku saat ia baru sadar dari kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Luhan itu. Dia begitu terpuruk, saat di rumah sakit ia sama sekali tak bersuara, tatapan matanya sungguh kosong. Saat itu penyakitnya lebih sering kambuh,dan akhirnya penyakitnya naik satu tingkat menjadi stadium 3.

Keadaanya benar benar buruk hingga aku memutuskan untuk menjaganya di Korea, aku meminta ijin pada orangtuaku untuk pindah kembali ke Korea, tak apa aku disini sendiri asalkan aku bisa tetap bersama Baekhyun hyung.

**Sehun POV end **

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya , Baekhyun sedikit meringis ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya untuk membantu Baekhyun bangun.

" Hyung gwenchanha? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan khawatir.

" gwenchanha . Hanya sakit sedikit. Apa ini sudah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" mhmmm.. sekitar 30 menit yang lalu." Ucap Sehun sambil melihat jam tanganya.

" ayo hyung ahjuma menyuruhku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit " lanjut Sehun

" arraseo.." jawab Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tak mau ke rumah sakit karena ia akan mendapatkan omelan dari dokternya karena minum obat semaunya dan juga obat yang harus ia konsumsi pasti akan di tambah,

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri , namun karena kepalanya sakit ia tak kuat. Dengan sigap Sehun membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri kemudian, Sehun bejongkok di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam ia tak mengerti maksud Sehun.

" mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

'

" kau pasti masih pusing dan lemas, lebih baik aku menggendongmu" jawab Sehun .

" tak perlu." Jawab Baekhyun, lalu berjalan melewati Sehun. Sehun pun dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari menuju Baekhyun dengan sigap ia menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin menuju parkiran sekolah.

" Yak Sehun turunkan aku..!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, dan menggerakan kakinya keatas ke bawah untuk memperlihatkan ia berontak. Sehun tak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun dan tetap berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sejujurnya ia senang Baekhyun berteriak, karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu bernada datar.

**SKIP**

Sehun dan Baekhyun telah sampai di Rumah sakit Seoul, mereka pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit. Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menuju ruang tunggu untuk menunggu gilirannya. Setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu kini giliran Baekhyun di periksa.

" anyyeonghaseo dokter.." sapa Sehun lalu menundukan badannya diikuti pula oleh Baekhyun.

" ne.." balas dokter dengan senyumnya. Dokter pun mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berbaring dan mulai pemeriksaan sedangkan sehun menunggu di depan meja dokter. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang dan segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Sedangkan dokter duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

" baekhyun keadaanmu semakin memburuk, apa kau tidak meminum obatmu secara teratur lagi mhmm?" Tanya dokter kim – dokter prubadi keluarga byun –

" percuma saja aku meminumya, pada akhirnya aku pasti akan mati juga.." jawab Baekhyun.

" kau jangan putus asa seperi itu setidaknya jika kau mau meminumnya kau akan bertahan, tidak ada yang mustahil. Walupun kecil kemungkinan kau sembuh, kemungkinan itu selalu ada Baekhyun" jawab dokter kim menguatkan baekhyun.

" setidaknya berusahalah bertahan untuk orang orang yang ada di sampingmu dan menyayangimu.." lanjut dokter Kim.

**GONE**

Baekhyun dan sehun tiba di depan apartemen Sehun, ia akan menemani Baekhyun . Sehun sengaja mampir ke apartemenya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan buku untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu Sehun di dalam mobil, setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun dapan melihat sehun berlari menuju arah mobil. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedikit diatas rata rata, karena sekarang sudah malam mobil jarang ada yang lewat.

" hyung apa kau mau makan? , aku lapar.." Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit manja. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya , ia sedikit lapar kalau di ingat- ingat ia hanya makan roti tadi pagi. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju tersenyum dan melihat lihat ke samping untuk mencari restoran. Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok sehun memarkirkan mobilya di depan Restoran kecil. Sehun dan Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam restoran, lalu menempati tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tak lama datang seorang pelayan.

" silahkan " ucap pelayan itu sambil memberikan daftar menu kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Setelah melihat lihat menu Sehun telah memutuskan pesananya.

" aku ingin memesan bibimbap dan ice tea. Kau mau pesan apa hyung?"

" aku ingin sup rumput laut dan jus stawberi " jawab Baekhyun. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu membungkukan badannya dan pergi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pesanan mereka datang. Sehun dan Baekhyun makan dengan tenang tak ada percakapan dianta mereka hingga selesai makan. Setelah makan Sehun meninggalkan uang diatas meja dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang.

...

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun, mereka turun dari mobil. Lalu mereka disambut oleh beberapa maid di rumah Baekhyun . mereka ditawari makan namun Baekhyun menolak dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2, begitu pula dengan sehun. Sehun sudah sering menginap di rumah Baekhyun jadi ia sudah tau harus pergi kemana dan tidur dimana.

...

Pagi sudah menjelang, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah 30 menit ia sudah selesai bersiap siap dan turun menuju ruang makan , dapat ia lihat Sehun sedang sarapan dengan tenangnya. Seperti rumah sendiri. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun lalu memakan sarapannya. Setelah sarapan Baekhyun dan Sehun pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil sehun.

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya, setelah itu mereka berdua turun dari mobil . Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun,

" kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

" tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas.." jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya.

" pergilah, kau pikir aku anak TK yang harus kau antar kemanapun?" tanya Baekhyun .

" biarlah.. Aku suka melakukanya. Terlebih untuk hyung yang mengaku masih TK ini.." jawab Sehun dengan ceria, tak taukah ia namja manis itu tengah kesal atas perkataannya. Tak terasa mereka sampai di depan kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya sedangkan Sehun berjalan lalu menaiki tangga untuk ke kelasnya di lantai 3 .

**GONE**

Chanyeol memasuki kelas barunya, ia melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di samping bangkunya. Sebenarnya ia mengira Baekhyun tak akan masuk mengingat bahwa kemarin dia pingsan di hadapanya.

" Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah.. Kenapa kau masuk hari ini? Bukankah kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lalu meletakan tasnya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

" Bukan urusanmu Chanyeol-SSI" ucap Baekhyun dengan menekankan kata 'ssi' untuk menyindir Chanyeol,karena ia memanggil Baekhyun seperti sudah sangat dekat.

" hei ,,kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang telah menolongmu.."

" kalau begitu terimakasih , lain kali kau tak perlu melakukanya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sungguh ia bingung bagaimana dulu Luhan bisa jatuh cinta pada mahluk es itu, ia hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

Bel masuk berbunyi pelajaran pun di mulai. 5 menit kemudian Jung sonsaengnim memasuki kelas , dia adalah guru biolagi.

" sekarang aku berikan waktu 10 menit untuk membaca catatan kalian setelah itu aku akan mengadakan ulangan" ucap Jung sonaengnim. Semua siswa menjadi lemas seketika karena adanya ulangan mendadak itu,tak terkecuali Chanyeol, padahal ia baru masuk kemarin tapi ia sudah harus melaksanakan ulangan.

10 menit telah berlalu, Jung sonsaengnim menyurus seluruh siswanya memasukan buku mereka ke tas masing-masing dan ia mulai membagikan kertas ulanganya. 55 menit sudah mereka mengisi kertas itu dengan tenang , tapi ada beberapa dari mereka menggerutu karena tak tau jawabanya.

" 5 menit lagi selesai, periksalah lagi hasil pekerjaan kalian. Aku tak mau nilai kalian ada yang di bawah standar." ucap jung sonsaengnim.

" ne..." jawab seluruh siswa

Lima menit telah berlalu, sekarang jung sonsaengnim tengah mengambil kertas ujian siswanya. Setelah itu ia keluar karena saat memberi salam bel pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Chanyeol bernafas lega setidaknya ia bisa melakukan ulangannya dengan baik, dan sepetinya ia harus berterimakasih pada otaknya yang encer itu.

Pelajaran kedua di mulai yaitu pelajaran olahraga, seluruh siswa kelas XII A sudah berada di dalam lapangan indor sekolah elit itu. Baekhyun sudah menggati bajunya dengan seragam olahraga dan sekarang ia sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan melihat teman temanya bermain basket. Kang sonsaemnim ada urusan mendadak jadi,ia menyuruhsiswa siswa itu bebas melakukan olahraga apapun.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang ada di pinggir lapangan .

" kenapa tak olahraga?" tanya Chanyeol.

" bukan urusanmu" jawab baekhyun.

" hah.. Aku kan tanya baik baik . Apa kau berfisik lemah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi menjauhi Chanyeol. Sepetinya Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah tunangan sepupunya atau mantan, karena Luhan sudah lama meninggal.

**...**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, sehun tengah menunggu di samping mobilnya,tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun menghampirinya. Tentu saja sehun mengajak pulang bersama lagi pada Baekhyun mengingat namja tinggi putih pucat itu menginap di rumah Baekhyun..

" kajja sehun-ah" ajak Baekhyun, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Lalu sehun memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin lalu pergi dari sekolah menuju rumah Baekhyun.

" sehun-ah aku ingin mengunjungi Luhan hyung . Tapi sebelum itu antarkan aku ke toko bunga dulu, aku ingin membeli tulip putih." pinta Baekhyun. Sehun pun mengangguk dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah toko kecil yang menjual berbagai bunga .

Baekhyun turun dari mobil lalu masuk ke toko bunga itu sedangkan sehun menunggu Baekhyun di mobil. karena, Baekhyun melarangnya turun karena Baekhyun hanya sebentar. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun keluar dari toko bunga dengan membawa rangkaian tulip putih.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sampai di pemakaman umum , mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju makam Luhan. Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan makam Luhan sedangkan sehun menunggu Baekhyun di dalam mobil, seperti biasa Baekhyun melarangya untuk menemaninya. Sehun memaklumi hal itu karena ia tau Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu sendiri dengan Luhan.

" hyung..bagaimana kabarmu..?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tersenyum miris.

"... " tak ada jawaban .

" apa kau bahagia disana hyung" tanya Baekhyun yang tak sadar air matanya telah mengalir melewati pipinya.

" ..."

" .. "

" aku kesepian hyung,..hiks.. Seandainya aku tak ceroboh malam itu pasti saat ini kau ada di sampingku dan memberi semangat untuk sembuh..ya kan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sedih.

"kita seharusnya masih bisa jalan beriringan. Dimana seharusnya semua impian dan harapanku masih bisa terwujud. Dan disini aku sekarang, berdiri tanpa dirimu"

"Setiap hari terlalu berat sehingga aku menangis" aku Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menajalani hidup dengan menghapusmu? Dahulu, disaat kita jalan berdampingan. Dan disini aku sekarang, berdiri didepanmu dan merindukanmu"

**GONE**

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemakaman umum , tanganya pun sedang memegang bunga tulip putih untuk ia taruh diatas makam Luhan. Ia mulai masuk ke area pemakaman dan berjalan menuju makam Luhan. 3 meter lagi ia sampai di makam Luhan, dan ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja menaruh bunga diatas makam Luhan. Namun rasa terkejutnya pun hilang ia pun berjalan sedikit mendekat sekarang ia tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun.

" hyung..bagaimana kabarmu..?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya.

" apa kau bahagia disana hyung" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan iba namun ia masih berdiri di tempatnya.

" aku kesepian hyung,..hiks.. Seandainya aku tak ceroboh malam itu pasti saat ini kau ada di sampingku dan memberi semangat untuk sembuh..ya kan hyung?" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"kita seharusnya masih bisa jalan beriringan. Dimana seharusnya semua impian dan harapanku masih bisa terwujud. Dan disini aku sekarang, berdiri tanpa dirimu"

"Setiap hari terlalu berat sehingga aku menangis" aku Baekhyun.

" Bagaimana aku bisa menajalani hidup dengan menghapusmu? Dahulu, disaat kita jalan berdampingan. Dan disini aku sekarang, berdiri didepanmu dan merindukanmu"

" Baekhyun ?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil membalikan badannya. Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol di belakangnya.

" kau.. Kenpa ada di sini..?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan.

" aku mau menemui hyungku.." jawab Chanyeol.

" kau adik Luhan hyun?" tamya Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut.

" lebih tepatnya adik sepupu.."

Ah.. Kalu begitu aku pergi.." jawab Baekhyun lalu membalikan badanya dan pergi menuju mobil sehun. Chanyeol melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Lalu menghadap makam Luhan.

" kau tau hyung sepertinya ia sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap foto Luhan yang ada di makam itu.

" kau sungguh beruntung, padahal kau pergi sudah lama sekali .. Tapi ia tetap mencintaimu hyung.." lanjut Chanyeol , lalu meletakan bunga diatas makam luhan.

kau tau hyung sepertinya ia sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap foto Luhan yang ada di makam itu.

" kau sungguh beruntung, padahal kau pergi sudah lama sekali .. Tapi ia tetap mencintaimu hyung.." lanjut Chanyeol , lalu meletakan bunga diatas makam luhan.

**GONE**

Baekhyun dan Sehun pergi dari area pemakaman umum itu, dan sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya melamun. Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk bartanya.

" kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

" ..." tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" hyung... Hyung...?" panggil Sehun sedikit kesal karena tak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

" YAK! Hyung kau ini kenapa? Jangan melamun" lanjut Sehun.

" tck ada apa Sehun-ah?"

" kau ini kenapa dari tadi aku memanggilmu, kau tak menghiraukan sama sekali."

" aku hanya sedang berfikir. Kau tau tadi aku bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan dia adlah sepupu dari Luhan hyung. Apa dia sepupu Luhan dari Kanada itu ya?" tanya Baekhyun .

" mana aku tahu, lagi pula siapa Park Chanyeol aku tak mengenalnya" ucap Sehun tak peduli.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kini Baekhyun dan Sehun telah sampai si rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Sehun memasuki kediaman Byun itu, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya.

" hyung kau tak mau makan malam?" tanya Shun sedikit berteriak mengingat Baekhyun sudah berada di lantai dua.

" aku mau mandi dulu badanku sangat lengket." jawab Baekhyun.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun menuju kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi juga. Setelah 30 menit Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar dari kamar masing masing, menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.. Makan malam, hari ini disi dengan kaheningan, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka hingga Sehun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" hyung kapan orangtua mu pulang dari jepang?" tanya sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu berhenti makan, nafsu makanya entah pergi kemana karena Sehun membicarakan orangtuanya.

" merka bilalng sebulan tapi aku yakin mereka akan lebih lama dari itu. Lagipula mereka akan sibuk tak ada mereka maupun ada tak akan mempengaruhi apapun." jawab Baekhyun lalu mengambil gelas. Namun, pandanganya berbayang bayang ia tak bisa fokus pada bayangan gelas itu.

Sehun merasa heran karena Baekhyun seperti ingin menggenggam gelas itu tapi tangan Baekhyun menggenggam udara di samping gelas. Dengan lembut Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun pada gelas. Baekhyun yang sudah menggenggam gelas mencoba mengangkatnya lalu mengarahkannya pada mulutnya. Namun dalam sepersekian detik tenaganya hilang dan gelas itu terjatuh ke lantai hingga pecah.

" kau tidak apa apa Hyung?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat pandanganya mengabur lagi, secara perlahan Baekhyun mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya , tanganya memegang kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu tapi tak ada yang berubah. Yang ada kepalanya tambah sakit.

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari kearah kamar Baekhyun untuk mengambil obat Baekhyun ia tau penyakit Baekhyun kambuh. Sehun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan mulai mengobrak abrik ransel sekolah Baekhyun. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dengan cepat Sehun berlari menuju Baekhyun . Ia membuka botol botol itu dan mengeluarkan isinya ke tanganya dan mengambil gelas baru lalu menuangkan air kedalamnya.

" hyung minumlah sakitnya akan hilang." Baekhyun mengambil obat obat itu lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun masih merasakan sakitnya. Dengan perlahan Sehun memapah Baekhyun menuju kamar. Namun Baekhyun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berjalan, dengan cepat Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke kamar dengan cara menggendongnya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut hingga leher Baekhyun. Sehun menarik kursi belajar Baekhyun mendekati tempat tidur itu lalu mendudukinya. Tangan Sehun terulur ke arah kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut ia memijat kepala Baekhyun.

" apakah masih sakit hyung?" tanya sehun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut dapat ia lihat kini wajah Baekhuyun pucat pasi, ia bersyukur saat Baekhyun sedang kambuh ia bisa ada di sisinya. Dan Sehun selalu berharap ia akan ada di sisi Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun sembuh.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kurus itu dengan lembut, Baekhyun sudah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun tersenyum, ia senang bisa melihat Baekhyun tertidur. Ia juga senang saat Baekhyun meminta menemaninya malam ini, tentu saja dengan senang hati Sehun menerimanya.

GONE

Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan Sehun menemani Baekhyun, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menyuruh Sehun pulang beberapa kali dengan keras kepala Sehun menolaknya karana dengan berada disisi Baekhyun Sehun bisa mengontrol keadaan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun tak mau minum obat Sehun akan merengek dan beragyeo untuk meminta Baekhyun minum obat dan hebatnya Baekhyun tak menolak.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah sampai di sekolahnya, Baekhyun menuju kelasnya dan seperti biasa Sehun akan membuntutinya dengan alasan ingin mengantar sampai kelas padahal Sehun hanya tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan menyapanya dam seperti biasa Baekhyun hanya akan bergumam untuk menjawabnya. Lima menit kemudian teman sebangkunya datang, Chanyeol akan menyapa Baekhyun setiap pagi namun Baekhyun tak akan memperdulikanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Cho sonsaengnim datang untuk mengajar. Kelas dimulai dengan hening siswa siswi itu fokus pada apa yang diajarkan oleh Cho sonsaengnim.

" baiklah sekarang kalian semua pergilah keperpustakaan dan ambil satu buku untuk kalian analisis. Tugas ini untuk kelompok dan teman kelompok kalian adalah teman sebangku kalian sendiri . Mengerti?" tanya Cho sonsaengnim pada muridnya.

" NEE ... " jawab murid itu serempak.

Saat ini siswa kelas XII A tengah berada di perpustakaan dan memilih beberapa buku untuk dianalisis, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tengah memilih buku Cahnyeol memilih milih buku yang ada di rak buku atas sedangkan Baekhyun memilih buku yang ada di bawah.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka berdua telah mendapatkan bukunya dan memulai mengerjakan tugas di salah satu meja yang ada di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya tugas itu di kumpulkan minggu depan namun Baekhyun bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan hari itu juga dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menyanggupinya. Mereka berdua fokus pada tugas masing masing Baekhyun yang menganalisis pertama sedangkan Chanyeol menyiapkan kertas laporannya.

Chanyeol sudah melakukan tugasnya hingga ia mulai bosan karena menunggu giliranya untuk menganalisis. Hingga tatapanya berhenti pada Baekhyun. Chantyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama ia mulai menyadari ternyata abekhyun memiliki paras yang cantik dan imut. Namun di fikir fikir sayang sekali mempunyai sikap yang dingin seakan akan tak memperdulikan di sekitarnya. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah membaca hingga sebuah pertanyaan menyangkut di otaknya.

" hei Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin bertanya."

" ..." tak ada jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tetap saja berbicara.

" apa kau tunangan Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol memberhentikan bacaanya dan menatap chanyeol dengan tajam.

" untuk apa kau mempertanyakanya" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dinginya.

" bukankah saat di pemakaman aku sudah bilang bahwa aku adalah sepupu dari Luhan hyung. Jadi apa benar kau adalah tunangan Luhan hyung?"

" ya tapi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku selamanya." jawab Baekhyu lirih dan menatap kearah lain. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dari mata itu, ia dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun menyimpan luka yang begitu dalam dan ia menyimpanya untuk dirinya sendiri. enrtah mengapa ia juga dapat merasakan sakitnya kesepian dan kehilangan , itulah yang ia rasakan saat menatap Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa rasanya Cahnyeol ingin Baekhyun tidak merasakanya lagi." kau tau Baekhyun-ah saat liburan di Kanada Luhan hyung selalu menceritakan dirimu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

" benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

" ya, Luhan hyung selalu menceritakan dirimu dan itu membuatku bosan. Ia selalu berkata kau adalah Namja yang cantik, imut dan manis. Ia beruntung mendapatkanmu. Ia ingin selalu bersamamu. Kaulah yang pertama dan yang akan di utamakan. Bahkan setiap hari Luhan hyung selalu berkata ' aku merindukan Baekkie ku..' itu yang selalu ia ucapkan di hadapanku."

" benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan senyum manis yang tercetak di wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik air mata Baekhyun mengalir indah melewati pipinya. Ia mengusapnya dengan senyuman yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

" kau tau aku sangat merindukanya" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Chanyeol hanya terpaku melihat Senyuman Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Ia tak pernah melihatnya ia hanya melihat wajah datar dan nada dingin baekhyun.

Tiba tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, Chanyeol juga merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang tersenyum seperti itu daripada saat Baekhyun yang dingin. Ia ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

" ah.. Lebih baik kita mengerjakanya besok entah mengapa aku tidak ingin mengerjakanya sekarang" ucap baekhyun lalu berdiri dan pergi dari perpustakaan. Sedangakan Chanyeol hanya terpaku di tempatnya, ia masih tidak menyangka bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata lembut padanya.

" eoh.., ada apa denganku?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri alu menepuk nepuk pipinya.

**GONE**

Siang telah berlalu saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah masing masing termasuk Baekhyun dan Sehun mereka telah sampai di kediaman Byun dan segera masuk ke dalam. Namun saat masuk Baekhyun melihat eommnya baru turun dari lantai dua.

" eoh ahjuma sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun ramah pada Ny Byun.

" ya Sehun -ah aku berterimakasih karena telah menjaga Baekhyun sebulan ini"

" tak perlu ahjuma aku senang melakukanya." balas Sehun.

" kenapa eomma pulang bukan kah, biasanya lebih lama jadi saat kalian pulang kalian bisa menemukanku di pemakaman di samping pemakaman Luhan hyung." ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi melewati eommanya dan Sehun, menuju dapur.

PRANGG...

Suara pencahan berasal dari dapur dengan cepat Ny Byun dan Sehun menuju dapur mereka massih ingat siapa yang ada di dapur, Baekhyun.

Dan bertapa terkejutnya Ny Byun dan Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun sudah terduduk di lantai dengan tangan yang meremas kepalanya dan jangan di lupakan darah yang keluar dari hidung Baekhyun. Melihat keadaan itu mereka berdua menghampiri Baekhyun

"hyung kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir namun tak ada jawaban Dari Baekhyun dan dalam seperkian detik Baekhyun sudah jatuh di pangkuan Sehun.

Ny Byun dan Sehun sesegera mungkin membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit, beberapa suster segera membawa Baekhyun ke UGD . Sehun dan Ny Byun menunggu di luar ruangan itu. Wajah mereka memperlihatkan bertapa panik dan khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian keluarlah dokter Kim dari ruangan itu, dengan Segere Ny Byun berdiri dari duduknya begitu pula dengan Sehun.

" bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Ny Byun dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

" hah... Beruntung kalian membawanya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit jika tidak mungkin anak nakal itu sudah dalam masa kritis."

" apa dia masih saja meminum obatnya dengan sesuka hati?" tanya dokter Kim.

" hyung selalu menolaknya, ia hanya mau meminum obat saat sakit kepalanya kembuh." jelas Sehun.

" dia benar benar... Jika terus seperti ini ia tak akan bertahan lama.." j

" lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Aku tak mau kehilanganya." tanya Ny Byun dengan air mata yang melewati wajah cantiknya.

" kita harus selalu membujuknya untuk meminum obat dan aku merencanakan operasi pada Baekhyun sekitar lima bulan lagi"

" tapi operasi ini akan berdampak pada otak Baekhyun. Kemungkinan memori akan terhapus sebagian dan penglihatanya akan terganggu, namun jika ia mau melakukan kemotrapi kita tak perlu melakukanya."

" apapun yang kau lakukan agar Baekhyun bisa sehat kembali, lakukanlah..."

Baekhyun dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke ruangan perawatan, Sehun menjaga Baekhyun sedangkan Ny Byun harus mengurus adminitrasi dan menghubungi suaminya. Tubuh Baekhyun dipasangi alat bantuan pernafasan yang menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya sedangkan tangan putih itu terhubung dengan selang infus . Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendunya, ia tak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai harus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat pasi itu. Tapi jika difikir lagi Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini karena ulahnya sendiri yang seenaknya, dan Sehun tahu betul apa yang menyebabkanya seperti itu.

Perlahan sehun memegang tangan putih kurus itu dengan lembut, ia menggenggamnya seolah tak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya. Satu tanganya mulai membelai surai Baekhyun yang lembut, Sehun tersenyum setidaknya ia bisa menemani orang yang ia cintai disaat sulitnya. Sehun selalu berharap ia bisa menghapus kekosongan Baekhyun dengan keberadaanya yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

" hyung... Tak bisa kah kau merasakan kehadiranku?" tanya sehun.

" tak bisakah aku menghapusnya dan menggantikan posisinya untuk berada di hatimu?"

" tak taukah kau ? Aku selalu ada di sampingmu disaat kau terluka saat itu?"

" tak bisakah kau melihatku untuk sekali saja..?"

" aku ada disini, di sampingmu, yang akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kau adalah alasan aku disini. Kau adalah yang pertama membuat aku merasakan kenyamanan, dan perasaan yang tak akan pernah aku bisa gambarkan."

" aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu dan mencintaimu..." lanjut Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam itu dengan perlahan .

' mianhae Sehun-ah,...' batin Baekhyun.

**Gone**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Baekhyun masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin keluar dari tempat laknat itu, namun tenaga yang ia punya tak cukup untuk kabur, hingga sekarang yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya berdiam diri di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sehun saat ia baru sadar dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun benar benar buta, ia tak bisa melihat ketulusan sehun padanya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan Luhan yang sudah lama menetap di hatinya, karena Luhan lah yang menjadi tujuanya hidup . Namun ia kehilangan tujuan hidupnya hanya dalam semalam, rasanya sakit sekali. Hingga saat ini rasa sakit itu tak pernah hilang dari hatinya, selalu saja membuat dadanya sakit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, maka dari itu Baekhyun menutup hatinya karena tak ingin orang yang ia sayangi menghilang karenanya, biarkan ia saja yang menghilang.

' maafkan aku Sehun-ah... Aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai. Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan merasa sakit karena aku ... Akan menghilag... Aku akan pergi... Aku tak mau kau merasakan sesak yang aku rasakan, karena kehilangan Luhan hyung. Maka dari itu hapuslah perasaanmu...' batin Baekhyun

Tak berapa lama ruang rawatnya terbuka menampakkan seorang nemja dengan kulit putih dan tinggi yang menjulang, Sehun. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menatap keluar ruangan dan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

" hyung aku sudah membawakan makanan dari luar, aku tahu kau pasti tak mau makan bubur pahit itu. Kajja lalu kau minum obatmu" ajak sehun dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajah tampanya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun lalu mengangkat tanganya menyuruh sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya, Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan memeluk erat namja lebih muda darinya itu. Sehun terkejut saat Baekhyun memeluknya., karena bisanya ia lah yang memeluk Baekhyun dan itu harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu. Namun dengan segera Sehun membalas pelukan erat Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu milik Baekhyun.

" mianhae..." bisik Baekhyun.

" aku pasti selalu menyakitimu... Mianhae..." lanut Baekhyun. Sehun melepas pelukan itu dengan lembut lalu menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun lalu menatap mata Baekhyun yang memancarkan kehampaan itu.

" kau bicara apa hyung... Kau tak pernah menyakitiku..."

" aku selalu melakukanya, aku tahu it-" perkataan Baekhyun terputus karena bibirnya sudah di lumat habis oleh Sehun. Perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan Sehun. Ciuman itu terlepas, dengan cepat Sehun membawa Baekhyun kedala, pelukan hangatnya.

" sudah ku bilang kau tak pernah melakukanya.." ucap Sehun.

" tidak . aku pernah melakukanya, aku menyakitimu karena aku... Tak bisa menghapusnya dan menggantikanya dengan dirimu yang memang benar benar ada di sampingku..."

" hyung... Aku-" ucapan sehun terpotong olek akuan Baekhyun.

" aku mendengar semuanya Sehun-ah . Mianhae, aku tau aku sangat bodoh..hiks...aku tak bisa melakukanya... Mianhae..." ucap Baekhyun dengan terisak.

" gwenchana... Aku akan menuggu kau membalas perasaanku...hingga akhir aku akan menunggumu membukakan pintu hatimu dan menerimaku..." balas Sehun dengan senyum perihnya dan mengeratkan pelukanya pada Baekhyun.

**Gone**

Seminggu telah berlalu Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, seharusnya ia masih harus tinggak disana namun, dengan keras kepala dan ancaman ia meminta keluar dari tempat itu dan mulai melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan. Sehun sudah pulang ke apartemenya karena orang tua Baekhyun sudah kembali dari Jepang.

Seperti pagi ini keluarga Byun sedang sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Seperti biasa sarapan kali inipun tak ada perbincangan hangat antara ayah ibu dan anak, semuanya makan dengan tenang. Hingga sang kepala rumah tangga memecahkan keheningan itu.

" Baekhyun-ah aku dengar dari dokter Kim dan eommamu kau tak pernah meminim obat dengan teratur kenapa kau melakukan?" tanya tn Byun.

" aku tak menyukainya, aku bosan meminumnya."balas Baekhyun tanpa menatap appanya.

" tataplah mata sesorang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara jangan seperti itu kau seperti tidak di ajari sopan santun dan etika." . Baekhyun menatap appanya dengan tatapan dingin namun perlahan ia mengerjap erjapkan matanya, karena pandanganya tiba tiba mengabur. Tangan Baekhyun menggucek matanya namun itu tak membuat matanya fokus.

" ada apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya eomma Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tetap mengerjap erjapkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian mata Baekhyun kembali fokus. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pada orangtuanya untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar tiga puluh menit Baekhyun sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil setelah supirnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya namun saat di tengah koridor tiba tiba kakinya terasa lumpuh hingga keseimbanganya tak bisa ia jaga. Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika seseorang tak menangkap tubuhnnya.

" gwenchanha?' tanya namja dengan suara bassnya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang menolongnya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba berdiri, dan tentu saja Chanyeol ikut membantu. Chanyeol mencoba untuk memapah Baekhyun namun seorang namja menghentikanya.

" hyung kau tak apa?" tanya namja itu - Sehun -

" ne, aku hanya sedikit lemas.." jawab Baekhyun jujur, kali ini ia benar benar merasa lemas terutama pada kakinya. Dengn sigap Sehun mengambil Baekhyun dari rangkulan Chanyeol.

" biar aku saja yang membantunya." jelas Sehun lalu memapah Baekhyun menuju UKS .

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dari tempatnya ia khawatir melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dan juga ia sedikit kesal dengan namja yang sekarang ia tahu adalah honbaenya.

" kenapa ... Aku merasa kesal? Tapi dia itu menyebalkan aku juga ingin membantu Baekhyun.. Aish ada apa dengan diriku.. Dasar aneh" sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sadar ia menjadi pemandangan aneh dari siwa siawa lain karena berbicara sendiri di tengah koridor.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke UKS dengan cepat, saat Baekhyun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya kembali dengan sigap Sehun menggendong Baekhyun menuju UKS. Sehun meniduri Baekhyun ke ranjang UKS . Sehun mengambil tas Baekhyun lalu mengobrak abrik isi tas itu untuk mencari obat Baekhyun, hingga ia mendapatkanya dan segera memberikanya pada Baekhyun yang meringis karena tiba tiba saja sakit kepalanya kambuh.

" kau ini benar benar hyung... Seharusnya kau masih di rumah sakit, keadaanmu belum membaik tapi malah memaksa untuk pulang. Lihat kau pucat hyung..." kesal Sehun.

" kau tak perlu seperti itu.." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis. Saat ini Baekhyun sudah memutuskan akan membukakan hatinya untuk Sehun, walaupun kelihatanya sangat sulit untuk menggeser nama Luhan dihatinya, dengan berakhir ia tak bisa melakukanya tapi ia akan mencobanya.

" bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengomelimu jika kau keras kepala dan berdampak pada kesehatanmu?" ucap Sehun dengan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

" jangan marah seperti itu, wajahmu juga jangan seperti itu, sangat tidak cocok untukmu."

" kau ini bicara apa eoh?"

" kemarilah sebentar" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun menuruti permintaan Baekhyun dan mendekatinya setelah mendekat tangan Baekhyun terulur sampai di pipi Sehun lalu mencubitnya dengan sedikit keras.

" kau ini jangan mengomeliku terus cepat kekelasmu sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ucap Baekhyun dengan tetap mencubit pipi sehun.

" yha.. Yha... Hyungh...apphhooo..." ucap sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pipinya. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di otak Sehun, dengan cepat tangannya ia arahkan ke pinggang Baekhyun lalu menggelitiki pinggang hyugnya. Baekhyun melepas cubitanya dan beralih memegang tangan sehun yang ada di pinggangnya.

" hahaha... Sehun... Hahaha... Berhenti... Yak... Hahahha... Hentikan" teriak Baekhyun dengan ucapan yang masih di selingi oleh tawanya. Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menggelitiki Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih sedikit tertawa dengan tangannya yang masih memegang pinggangnya lalu beralih memegang perutnya.

Sehun senang ia bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa, beberapa bulan ini ia hanya melihat Baekhyun tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Melihat Baekhyun kembali tertawa membuat hatinya senag sekali.

" jangan lakukan lagi kau membuat perutku sakit sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

" kau tertawa hyung..." balas sehun tidak nyambung.

" memangnya kenapa jika aku tertawa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya .

" kau jarang tertawa. Dan sekarang kau tertawa. Aku senang melihatmua yang seperti ini."

" eoh... Kajja kita ke kelas aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

**Gone**

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan honbaenya menuju UKS, entah mengapa ia ingin melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang baik baik saja. Ia juga ingin memukul honbaenya yang merebut Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya, itu menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya mulai dari honbaenya meniduri Baekhyun di ranjang UKS hingga mengambil obat di ransel hitam milik Baekhyun.

" apa Baekhyun benar benar sedang sakit?" gumamnya.

Lalu ia melihat pemandangan yang benar benar indah melebihi ia melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di muka bumi ini, baiklah sepertinya Chanyeol suka melebih lebihkan, ia melihat Baekhyun tertawa dan anehnya melihat Baekhyun seperti itu hatinya bergetar antara senag dan kesal mencampur jadi satu di hatinya.

Senag karena bisa melihat Baekhyun tertawa kesal karena sebab Baekhyun tertawa bukan karena dirinya.

" apa.. Aku ... Menyukai Baekhyun?" gumamnya lau pergi dari UKS karena melihat Baekhyun dan honbaenya beranjak dari dalam UKS.

Pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, sedangkan Baekhyun baru akan masuk ke kelasnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka kelasnya sedikit berharap gurunya belum datang, namun sepertinya harapanya harus ia kubur dalam dalam karena dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sekarang bahwa Cho sonsaengnim sedang mengajar dengan serius, semua mata yang ada di kelas menatapnya karena Baekhyun yang diam di depan pintu kelas.

" mianhae. Sonsengnim aku telat karena tadi pagi kepalaku pusing jadi harus berada di UKS" ucap Baekhyun lalu menundukan badannya.

" baiklah , karena ini pertama kalinya kau telat di kelasku kau boleh masuk." setelah mendapatkan ijin dari gurunya Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang di sebelahnya sudah ada Chanyeol teman sebangkunya, yang menatap kearahnya.

" selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah" sapa Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

" ne.. " jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam biasanya Baekhyun akan diam saja saat menyapanya, entahlah dia tak mau memikirkannya. Pelajaran di mulai kembali, keadaan menjadi hening karena semua terfokus pada papan tulis dan fokus untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Cho sonsaengnim.

" baiklah minggu kemarin aku memberi kalian tugas kelompok, dan sesuai dengan perintahku sekarang saatnya kalian mengumpulkan tugas itu. Chanyeol dan sebagian siswa berdiri untuk memberikan kertas laporan pada Cho sonsaengim. Suara bel berbunyi mengakhiri pelajaran pertama, Cho sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas itu.

" Chnayeol, kau sudah mengerjakanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Karena sudah seminggu ia di rawat jadi otomatis ia tak masuk sekolah.

" tentu saja, Aku sudah mengerjakanya aku tak mau di hukum. Kau tenang saja. Oh ya seminggu terakhir kau tak masuk sekolah kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

" itu karena aku sakit."

" sakit apa?"

" kau ingin tau sekali sepertinya."

" haha... Mianhae.. Aku hanya penasaran karena sekarang wajahmu sedikit pucat."

" eoh.. Tapi terimakasih sudah mengerjakan sendiri dan maaf tak membantumu."

" sama sama itu tak masalah bagiku."

" tapi aku mau kau menemaniku sore ini sebagai rasa terimakasihmu." lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tak enak hati menganggukan kepalanya sedikit ragu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar karena Baekhyun mau menuruti ajakanya. Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka setelah Jung sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas.

**...**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi yang menandakan telah berakhirnya aktifitas belajar mengajar di sekolah. Chanyeol dengan semangatnya membereskan semua peralatan belajarnya, ia memasukan semua barang barang itu ke dalam tas merah yang di selingi warna hitam itu.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja. Setelah membereskan mejanya dan memasukan seluruh bukunya dalam tas ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman sebangkunya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih tangan Baekhyun, yang di pengang hanya menautkan alisnya karena sikap mendadak dai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kelas dan berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tangan yang bertautan. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan keluar dari area sekolah sebelum suara yang sangat di kenal Baekhyun dan suara yang di bencin Chanyeol memberhentikan jalanya, dapat mereka lihat Sehun yang menghampiri mereka dengan berlari.

" hyung, aku mencarimu. Kajja pulang." ajak Sehun.

" mianhae Sehun-ah aku akan pergi ke tempat dengan Chanyeol kau pulanglah lebih dulu." jawab Baekhyun.

" benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang kau berhati hatilah hyung." jawab Sehun dari nada bicaranya sepertinya sehun sedang kesal. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal saat melihat orang yang kau sukai lebih memilih pergi dengan orang lain . poor Sehun.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

" kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun untuk memecahkan keheningan.

" kita akan jalan jalan, dan kau harus mengikuti kemanpun aku pergi." jawab Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini adalah triknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun di UKS ia merasa sangat kesal hingga saat berjalan menuju kelasnya ia terus berfikir apakah ia menyukai Baekhyun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranya ia memutuskan memanfaatkan tugas Cho sonsaengnim yang ia kerjakan sendiri setelah itu meminta imbalan pada Baekhyun. Dasar licik.

Tak berapa lama bus yang di tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang, Baekhyun melangkah memasuki bus itu, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena bus yang akan ia tumpangi sudah penuh dan terpaksa ia harus berdiri . Chanyeol yang di belakang Baekhyun pun menghembuskan nafasnya ia tak suka berdiri di bus karena ia harus berhati hati agar kepalanya tak terbentur, ingat Chanyeol mempunyai tubuh yang sangat tinggi.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus berdiri dan sedikit berdesakan dengan penumpang lainya. Bus berjalan kembali melewati jalanan sore kota seoul, bus kembali berhenti di sebuah halte untuk menaikan dan menurunkan penumpang namun, sekarang di bus itu tak ada yang turun sedangkan penumpang di halte menaiki bus dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus terjebak dalam bus dan juga harus berdesak desakan. Bus sedang melaju dengan kecepatan rata rata itu tiba tiba berhenti mendadak otomatis semua yang ada dalam bus itu menerima guncangan sedangkan penumpang yang berdiri harus menjaga keseimbangan meraka agar tak terjatuh.

Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang berada dekapanya . Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun saat tiba tiba bus berhenti mendadak karena ia tak mau Baekhyun terhimpit oleh penumpang lainya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah pada posisinya yang berada dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mendongkakan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar jalan, beruntunglah ia memiliki tinggi yang jauh dari kata rata rata karena ia bisa dengan mudah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di luar sana tepat di persimpangan jalan terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, sebuah truk menabrak seorang namja, dan sekarang terjadilah kemaceten. Karena takut kemalaman Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari bus dan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan berjalan kaki karena tujuannya sudah dekat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah keluar dari bus dengan sedikit susah payah karena melihat bus sangat penuh .

Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku melihat pemandanganya di depan matanya. Pemandangan yang sangat tak asing di matanya, ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia kembali mengingat saat terakhir kalinya ia bisa bertatapan dengan mata rusa itu. Keringat dingin mulai menyeruak dari dalam kulitnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang heran keadaan Baekhyun yang diam terpaku dengan wajah yang mulai berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

" Lu-Luhan...h-hyung..." ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi pucatnya. Chanyeol yang mulai mengerti dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia sadar Baekhyun pasti mengingat luhan yang meninggal akibat dari kecelakaan itu, ya Chanyeol hanya tau Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan ia tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

" gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja diam. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sangat terlihat sedang tidak baik baik saja . Perlahan chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar merapat ke tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan kepala baekhyun untuk menghindari pemandangan itu. Setelah mereka berjalan lebih jauh, mereka sampai di taman kota.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman itu, lalu menjongkokan dirinya untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan sedikit merunduk karena wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk, perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jari jarinya.

" gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bulat Chanyeol.

" mianhae.. Aku malah menangis.."

" gwenchana aku cukup mengerti mengapa kau menangis."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut " kau tau disanalah tempat terakhir aku bisa berbicara dan menatap mata indah Luhan Hyung." jelas Baekhyun.

" disana tempat kau kehilangan Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, kini ia menjadi sangat mengerti, Baekhyun seperti bercermin melihat kejadian itu dengan kejadian kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.

" ne, untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia menyelamatkankku dari tabrak kan itu. Seharusnya aku yang tak ada di sini bukan dirinya, mianhae aku telah membuat sepupumu tak ada." jawab Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir kembali. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan iba, ia tahu Baekhyun pasti menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Luhan hyung.

" tidak apa apa, aku yakin Luhan hyung tak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu waktu itu. Tapi mungkin sekarang ia menyesal menyalamatkanmu." jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk dengan cepat mendongkak kan kepalanya .

" ya... Luhan hyung pasti menyesal... Karena orang yang di selamatkannya malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematiannya dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Aku yakin Luhan hyung menyelamatkanmu karena ia tak mau kau pergi, ia ingin melihat orang dicintainya hidup bahagia. Ia pasti ingin melihat orang yang di cintainya terus tersenyum bahagia"

" ...tapi yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah kebalikannya." lanjut Chanyeol.

" tapi aku tak bisa tanpanya.." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

" kau seharusnya tak seperti ini Baekhyun, bukalah hatimu... Hidup hanya sekali seharusnya kau menikmatinya dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam hidupmu. Jangan biarkan kehidupan masa lalu mu menghancurkan kehidupanmu di masa yang akan datang"

" kau tak perlu menghapuskan Luhan hyung dalam ingatanmu, yang kau harus hapus adalah kenangan pahitmu dan ingat selalu kenangan indahmu yang kau ubah untuk jadi semangat hidupmu." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol hingga sekarang mereka berdua bertatapan, hingga sebuah senyum manis Baekhyun tercetak di wajahnya." gomawo...kau telah menasehatiku seharusnya aku tak terlalu larut dalam sedihku. Kau benar Luhan hyung pasti mempunyai alasan mengapa ia menyelamatkan ku waktu itu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. " kau tahu Baekhyun-ah... Memang sulit jika kita hidup tanpa bayang bayang masa lalu, tapi kau akan lebih sulit lagi jika kau hanya memandang masa lalu."

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ya dia harus meninggalkan masa lalunya dan tetap berjalan menuju masa depanya. Baekhyun harus melupakan kenangan pahitnya karena itu adalah hambatan yang harus ia buang. Baekhyun juga harus menjadikan kenangan indah dan menisnya menjadi sebuah kekuatan dan semangat yang dapat mendorongnya untuk lebih maju lagi.

" gomawo... Kau benar..."

" baiklah kajja sekarang sudah sangat sore"

" hei kau tahu Chanyeol? "

" apa?"

" disinilah pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan Luhan hyung..."

Gone

Hari semakin sore, dan matahari sepertinya akan mulai terbenam karena ia lelah menyinari bumi sepanjang siang. Ternyata Chanyeol hanya mengajak Baekhyun berjalan jalan sore mengelilingi taman kota, setelah berjalan keasana - kemari Chanyeol kembali mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi sungai han.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga chanyeol merasa haus." Baekhyun-ah aku pergi dulu, aku ingin membeli minum." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya , cahnyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandangi indahnya sungi han di sora hari.

" benarkah hyung..? Kau ingin melihat ku tersenyum bahagia..?" gumamnya.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol kembali mengahampiri Baekhyun dengan dua buah kaleng soda di masing - masing tagannya. Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu minuman itu kepada Baekhyun, dangan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya.

" hei Baekhyun-ah.. Apa kau lapar? Aku sedikit lapar."

" baiklah kajja kita cari makan." ucap baekhyun lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ia senang setelah sedikit menasehati Baekhyun, namja manis itu jadi sedikit ceria. Dengan sedikit berlari Chanyeol menyamakan jalanya agar dapat beriringan dangan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan mencari makanan, mereka berdua menemukan kedai ramen yang terdapat di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kedai itu lalu memesan makanan yang pasti itu ramen. Keheningan mulai melanda mereka berdua, chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan mulai mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

" hei Baekhyun ah?"

" apa?"

" siapa honbae yang menemuimu tadi saat kita akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeo sedikit berharap dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

" eoh itu adalah Oh Sehun ia adalah temanku dari aku masih kecil." dan sekaran Chanyeol tengah bersorak dalam hati karana Sehun hanya teman Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, den mereka berdua mulai makan makananya.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, tak ada lagi percakapan. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan makananya, kini ia menunggu Baekhyun juga menghabiskan makanannya. Mata Chanyeol tak henti hentinya memendang Baekhyun yang masih serius memakan mie panjang itu, chanyeol tersenyum dilihat dari cara makannya Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Apa Luhan hyung menyukainnya karana wajahnya yang imut dan manis itu?, tanya nya dalam hati.

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah selesai makan ,ya walaupun di mangkuknya masih tersisa sekitar seperempat dari isi mangkuk, karena urusan mengisi perut sudah selesai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kedai ramen setelah membayar tentunya.

" jadi kemana kita sekatang?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih ingin berjalan jalan dengan Baekhyun.

" bisakah kita pulang? Aku sudah lelah" ucap Baekhyun .

" baiklah, kita pulang. Besok juga kita harus sekolah. Kajja." ajak Chanyeol lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersama menuju halte terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti hentinya Chanyeol mengoceh. Ia terus saja bercerita mulai dari pengalaman pengalaman lucu saat ia masih duduk di junior haigh school, mengomentari setiap orang aneh yang mereka temui di jalan dan masih banyak lagi.

Baekhyun merasa tergibur dengan semua yang Chanyeol ceritakan, ia rasa Chanyeol adalah orang yang tak bisa diam dan cerewet, namun Baekhyun menyukainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali memulai ceritanya Baekhyun selalu tertawa dan senyuman manis tak pudar dari wajahnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah tercinta.

Tak berapa lama bus yang merka tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang, tak seperti saat mereka pergi, bus kini nampak kosong dan hanya beberapa kursi saja yang terisi oleh penumpang lainnya. Baekhyun dan Cganyeol memilih kursi yang berada di belakang. Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan Chanyeol duduk tenang di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah hingga matanya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menutup. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus, sebuah guncangan membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, lalu mengusap usap kepalanya yang terbentur. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya namun tak membiarkan kepalanya kembali bersandar di kaca bus ia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat Baekhyun hanya terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun nampak sedikit kesal karena kepalanya terbentur, dan sekarang harus melihat Baekhyun yang menundukan keplanya dan berkali kali harus menahan beban kepalanya. Karena merasa kasihan Chanyeol mengarahkan kepala Bekhyun pada bahu lebarnya. Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur seolah olah menghipnotisnya untuk terus memandangnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

CHU~

Tanpa sadar kini Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Tak ada lumatan hanya bibir yang saling menempel. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum. " manis.." gumamnya.

**T.B.C**

**OKE... AKU UPDATE LAGIIIIIIII... Tolong seperti biasa aku meminta review kalian.**

**Mianhae aku tau ini ngebosenin aku minta maaf karena yah gitulah maklumi aja... **

**Thanks**

**Hanna Byun**


	3. attention

ATTENTION PLEASE

Ini adalah keputusan berat yang aku harus ambil, aku bukannya ingin mengecewakan kalian para readers setiaku... Tapi keputusan ini aku ambil karena kesibukan ku sehari hari.. Jadi aku mohon untuk para reader mengerti keputusanku untuk melakukan hal ini. Mungkin tidak akan lama tapi tidak ditak akan cepat juga #bingung.

Jadi aku putuskan akan HIATUS untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Namun aku harap kalian masih setia untuk menunggu kelanjutan FF ku... Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku sejauh ini dan aku sangat mohon untuk mengerti keputusanku.

Aku juga minta doa nya semoga kesibukanku akan berkurang dan dapat update secepatnya...

Hanna Byun


End file.
